Trece de marzo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Durante sus aventuras en el Mundo Digital, Takeru se preguntaba cuándo llegaría su noveno cumpleaños. Quizá no llegó el de verdad, pero Hikari se encargó de que tuviera uno especial y lleno de enseñanzas. [Para el topic Takari de Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es en celebración al cumpleaños de Takeru que inventamos en el _topic Takari_ del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

.

.

* * *

 **Trece de marzo**

* * *

.

La verdad sea dicha: la situación pintaba mal.

El grupo fragmentado, de los ocho iniciales ya quedaban solo cinco. Takeru se despertaba varias veces durante la noche para asegurarse de que no faltaba ninguno más, y también buscando de forma inconsciente a su hermano. Y ese no era el mayor de sus problemas, claro que no. El peligro constante, el caminar por el destrozado Mundo Digital teniendo que mirar por encima del hombro. El miedo.

Probablemente, en medio de todo aquello, del cansancio y hambre constantes, de estar pendientes de que Hikari no tuviera otra recaída… era egoísta, era infantil y tonto pensar en lo que Takeru estaba pensando. Pero había soñado con ello y no se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

—Oye, Koushiro —llamó al pelirrojo.

—Dime.

—¿En qué mes estamos?

—Bueno, ya lo viste cuando volvimos, sigue siendo agosto…

—No, me refiero a en qué mes estaríamos, si el tiempo fuera normal. —Koushiro se lo pensó un momento. Quizá, preguntándose a qué venía aquella duda.

—Entonces, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que estuvimos la primera vez y el que llevamos ahora… quizá estaríamos en marzo. Es interesante pensar en ello, y conveniente para nosotros que no vaya todo a un ritmo normal.

—¿Crees que crecemos? —preguntó Hikari, quitándole a Takeru las palabras de la boca. La miró, como últimamente pasaba ella estaba a su lado, y sintió que ella sabía qué tenía en la cabeza.

—No lo creo. No estrictamente hablando. Nuestros cuerpos siguen en el mismo día cuando volvemos, aunque supongo que se podría decir que en experiencia y en tiempo existiendo sí que envejecemos.

Sora se unió a la charla, Taichi no tardó en seguirla, pero Takeru había perdido el interés.

Marzo.

Lo que había temido.

Se quedó un poco rezagado. Patamon iba sobre la cabeza de Agumon y, junto al resto de digimons, trataban de entender de qué hablaban los niños. Pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de que se había apartado un poco, pero no tardó en ver que se equivocaba.

Hikari esperó a que todos estuvieran bien entretenidos con la charla para pararse a esperar a que Takeru le diera alcance.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumple? —le preguntó. A él se le escapó una risita, ¿tan obvio había sido?

—El trece de marzo. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Qué curioso, el mío es con los números del revés. El 31 de octubre.

—¡En Halloween! —Hikari rio.

—Sí. Entonces, tu cumpleaños debe ser ya, ¿verdad? Deberíamos celebrarlo.

Takeru negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste. Ella lo miró inclinando la cabeza un poco, interrogante.

—No creo que haya mucho que celebrar. Además, según Koushiro no envejece nuestro cuerpo. En casa ya lo celebraré con mamá cuando de verdad me toque…

Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acelerar el paso para alcanzar a los demás, que se habían dado cuenta de que estaban rezagados.

Hikari lo miró fijamente, pensativa, antes de echar a correr tras él.

Esa misma noche, sentados alrededor de la hoguera después de cenar algo, Hikari cogió una ramita y la acercó al fuego hasta que prendió. Comenzó a cantar (bastante mal, por cierto) la canción de feliz cumpleaños y los demás se le unieron. Takeru tardó en reaccionar cuando tuvo delante de la nariz una pequeña llamita.

—¡Sopla y pide un deseo! —le dijo Hikari, emocionada.

Era imposible negarle algo si sonreía así.

Takeru cerró los ojos muy fuerte y deseó que todos volvieran a reunirse y pudieran salvar los mundos.

Un gran cambio, durante años había deseado que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Y antes de eso solo deseaba más juguetes. Quizá Koushiro tenía razón y el viaje al Digimundo les hacía crecer de una forma distinta a la física.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la ramita estaba apagada y todos le miraban sonriendo.

—¿Le habéis enseñado la canción a los digimons? —preguntó, cayendo de pronto en eso.

—Sí, a Agumon le ha costado un montón… —se quejó Taichi.

—La verdad es que creo que me he equivocado varias veces —confesó el digimon.

—Sé que en realidad no es día trece —dijo Hikari de pronto, interrumpiendo a los demás—, pero te merecías celebrar tu cumpleaños. No uno normal, como en nuestro mundo, sino uno de aquí.

—Ya te estás convirtiendo en un hombrecito —opinó Sora, haciendo a Takeru reír.

—Y sí que tenemos cosas para celebrar. Sé que parece que no, sé que echas de menos a Yamato y los demás, pero en realidad no está lejos, ¿sabes? —Hikari le sonrió, él no pudo apartar los ojos de los de ella. Parecían tener sombras más oscuras y reflejos más brillantes a la luz de la hoguera—. Celebremos que eres más mayor, que estamos juntos, que hemos ganado peleas y que nos estamos esforzando. Sé que soy la última en llegar, que pensarás que entiendo menos lo que habéis pasado…

—No lo pienso —la interrumpió Takeru.

Los niños se sonrieron. Patamon fue volando hasta su compañero para felicitarle el cumpleaños y decirle que él también quería tener uno.

Cuando fue felicitado por todos, se dio cuenta de que Hikari hacía un gesto elocuente a Taichi. Así que Takeru lo miró y esperó.

—Bueno… mi hermana ha estado pensando qué podíamos regalarte, pero ya ves lo limitados que estamos aquí. Aunque prometo invitarte a un montón de dulces cuando volvamos. Así que a Hikari se le ha ocurrido que podríamos regalarte historias. Recuerdos. Venga, Kou, empieza tú.

—¿Yo? Vale, a ver. —El pelirrojo miró a Takeru, que estaba bastante emocionado con la idea—. Quiero contarte algo importante sobre mí. Una enseñanza que, además, tengo desde hace poco. La verdad es que… soy adoptado. —Todos, excepto Tentomon y Taichi, se sorprendieron—. Me enteré sin querer siendo muy pequeño y viví con ese secreto mucho tiempo. Pero, cuando estuvimos de vuelta en casa, hablé con mis padres. Y nunca me había sentido más aliviado y unido a ellos. Lo que quiero decirte es que no solo existe nuestra familia de sangre, también está la familia que nos ganamos en la vida, y todos nosotros somos tu familia. Y también que, dentro de lo posible, no te guardes las cosas importantes, compártelas con alguien. Las buenas y las malas.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza. Lo entendía. Había visto, por fin capaz de percibir cosas que a un niño se le suelen pasar por alto, cómo Yamato callaba mucho de lo que era, cómo Hikari intentó no preocuparles y escondió seguir enferma… y sabía que aquello era difícil para los demás. Que lo mejor era ser sincero.

—Me sentía mal porque llegara mi cumpleaños aquí —confesó—. No solo por no tener una tarta o estar con mamá y Yamato, también porque no iba a saber cuándo tendría nueve. Pero… ya no me siento mal. Gracias. —Miró a todos uno por uno, terminando con Hikari. Ella sonrió.

Era cierto, ahora tenía una nueva familia, aunque, como la de con sus padres, en ese momento estaba fragmentada. Puede que se notara lo que pensaba por su gesto, porque Sora le tocó el brazo y empezó a hablar.

—Yo también te voy a contar una experiencia, para que entiendas cosas que a mí me costó aprender. Apenas veo a mi padre. Vivo con mi madre en Odaiba y él siempre está aquí y allá, aunque sobre todo en Kyoto, por investigaciones de su trabajo. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no éramos una familia, cuando papá no venía a ver mis partidos de fútbol o no estaba para cuidarnos a mamá o a mí si enfermábamos… Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta, me enseñó mi madre, que no era así. Cuando papá viene, veo cuánto se quieren, y yo disfruto mucho el tiempo con él. Nuestra familia es un poco diferente, porque mi padre es alguien diferente a lo normal, pero eso no hace que haya menos cariño. Igual que Yamato te quiere muchísimo aunque, por las circunstancias que sean, no pueda estar contigo todo lo que querría.

—¿Incluso ahora? —preguntó Takeru, apretando las manos.

—Sobre todo ahora. Es igual que lo que te pasa a ti, no necesitas estar con él para quererlo. Y eso pasa con todas las personas que te importan y a las que les importas.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza. Pensó un poco acerca de lo que Sora había dicho y volvió a asentir, pero con más entusiasmo la segunda vez.

Después miró a los demás, expectante. Quería más historias.

—Yo no soy tan interesante como ellos, ni tan profundo —dijo Taichi, riendo—. Así que no te esperes nada demasiado especial. Desde que Hikari me lo ha dicho antes, he estado pensando qué podía contarte. Creo que soy bastante transparente y sabéis casi toda mi vida y cómo me siento todo el rato…

—Yamato te diría que eso es ser simple —murmuró Koushiro, haciendo reír al resto.

—Hasta sin tenerlo delante tengo que sufrir sus insultos —se quejó el otro, aunque también rio—. Bueno, lo que decía, quería hablarte de cuando Agumon tuvo una digievolución oscura, de cuando perdí el valor y cómo lo recuperé. Así además mi hermana se entera de la historia…

—Takeru ya me la ha contado —lo interrumpió Hikari—. Esa y muchas más. Todas las noches me cuenta un poco de vuestras aventuras, antes de dormir.

—Ah, ¿sí? Vaya, gracias. —El cumpleañero se encogió de hombros, no creía que tuviera que agradecerle nada—. Bueno, pues así mejor, me puedo centrar en lo que pensé. Veréis, estaba desesperado por conseguir más poder, por acelerar las cosas, me confié demasiado y subestimé lo que significaba mi emblema. Así que pensé que poniéndome en peligro conseguiría lo que pretendía. Me llevé un buen chasco, pero aprendí que en la vida hay que ganarse las cosas, no buscar atajos… Me sentí muy, muy culpable. Y avergonzado. Me sentí un idiota, un niño pequeño sin cabeza. Por eso estuve tan asustado después, porque no quería equivocarme otra vez. Tardé en darme cuenta de que todos a veces cometemos errores y que el mayor de ellos sería no actuar por miedo. Piximon me lo mostró, en ese entrenamiento especial, me vi a mí mismo de pequeño triste por no poder aprender a montar en bici, y comprendí que no podía rendirme. Gracias a eso, después se activó mi emblema, esta vez bien. Entendí que el valor no significa no estar asustado, sino esforzarse aunque lo estés.

—Soy el único al que no se le ha activado todavía… —dijo Takeru, con un suspiro.

—Porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y por eso es lógico que se haga esperar, ¿no te parece? Seguro que se activará cuando los demás nos rindamos, pero tú no. —Fue Hikari la que habló. Todos parecieron sorprendidos porque viera de esa forma el emblema.

—Pensé que solo era ser optimista —mencionó Koushiro—. Probablemente estaba siendo muy simple. Todos los emblemas están resultando ser más complejos de lo que parecen: el valor se activa al enfrentarse a un miedo por querer proteger a los demás; la amistad no es solo llevarse bien y pasar buenos ratos juntos, también estar en las situaciones malas; el amor es hacer lo que sea por los que te importan; la inocencia es no comprender el mal; la sinceridad no es solo no mentir, también significa cumplir las promesas a costa de lo que sea; el conocimiento es querer saberlo todo y también aprender sobre la vida, no solo información e información. La luz y la esperanza… nunca he llegado a entenderlos del todo.

Hikari y Takeru se miraron, sonriendo.

—El de la luz parece un brillo o una flor. Se activó con una muerte, así que yo creo que es vida —opinó Takeru—. Vida y paz. Y es como cuando tienes miedo a la oscuridad, pero queda una pequeña luz para que puedas dormir, ¿sabéis? Esa sensación cuando no ves nada y después enciendes una lámpara. Eso, pero en la vida, es lo que pasó cuando se activó. No sabíamos qué más hacer entre tanta oscuridad, y la luz nos guio.

Hikari agarró su colgante, donde portaba el emblema, y le sonrió, agradecida.

Koushiro mencionó que era muy interesante aquello, que los dos pequeños entendieran así el emblema del otro, y divagó un poco sobre el tema. Sora y los digimons le prestaron atención, pero Taichi miró a su hermana y a Takeru con gesto pensativo.

Esos dos… ya lo había notado, eran diferentes al resto. Más aún cuando estaban juntos.

Takeru se acercó a la hoguera con una ramita, la prendió e hizo que todos cantaran, esa vez a Hikari. Ella había estado menos tiempo en el Digimundo, así que, según los cálculos de Koushiro, para ella probablemente ya era octubre. Finales de octubre, cerca de su cumpleaños.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, después de que Takeru le contase otra de sus aventuras a Hikari, ella apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y lo miró.

—¿Sabes que soy mayor que tú?

—Ya sé que eres más alta…

—No —ella rio—, me refiero a que yo he cumplido nueve y tú también, pero en el Mundo Real los cumpliré unos meses antes que tú.

—Bueno, al menos en el Digimundo somos iguales. Te he alcanzado.

—Es verdad. Me gusta que hayamos tenido un cumpleaños juntos.

Hikari cerró los ojos. Él la miró unos segundos más de la cuenta, antes de también cerrar los párpados. Sonrió. Había sido un día especial.

Takeru quizá seguía teniendo ocho años físicamente, quizá de cabeza tenía más de los nueve que debería estar cumpliendo, pero sea como fuere entendió bien las historias y enseñanzas de sus amigos. Se sintió, de pronto, más mayor y preparado para enfrentarse a lo que llegase.

Justo antes de dormirse, se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Estás despierta? —preguntó, muy bajito, para no molestar a sus digimons ni a Sora y Koushiro, que también se habían echado a dormir.

—Más o menos —respondió Hikari, entreabriendo un ojo.

—Tú no me has contado ninguna historia ni experiencia. ¿Por qué?

—Eres tú el que me las cuenta todas las noches.

—Venga, se suponía que era mi regalo. —Ella rio.

—Quedamos en algo. Cuando tenga un secreto que no haya contado a nadie, te lo diré a ti el primero. ¿Te parece bien?

Takeru rio esa vez, y asintió con la cabeza.

 **~ · ~**

Sopló las velas. Deseó algo simple y sencillo: tener muchísimos más cumpleaños así, rodeado de su familia y amigos.

Al levantar la cabeza, con todos aplaudiéndole, sus ojos se desviaron inevitablemente a Hikari. Como había pasado todos los años de su vida desde aquella vez que sopló en el Mundo Digital.

Cuando todos le dieron regalos y empezaron a dispersarse por la casa, sintió una mano agarrando la suya y se dejó guiar hasta su habitación.

—Tengo otro regalo —dijo Hikari, aunque llevaba las manos vacías.

—¿Me contarás un secreto? —Takeru no había olvidado aquella promesa.

—Sí. Por fin tengo un secreto, y vas a ser el primero al que se lo diga. Estoy enamorada de ti. —Lo dijo así, con sencillez, sin más preámbulos. Él sonrió.

—No estoy seguro de que eso valga. No creo que sea un secreto.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, porque yo tengo el mismo y ya me lo han preguntado varias personas —dijo, acercándose a ella.

—¿También estás enamorado de ti? —preguntó Hikari, en tono de diversión.

—Estoy enamorado de una luz.

De alguna forma, consiguieron sonreír y besarse a la vez. Qué buen regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

¡Felicidades, Takeru! Me tocó escribirle con ocho añitos y viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, así que esto es lo que ha salido. Dedicado con todo mi cariño a los fans del Takari, y especialmente a los fans de Takeru :)


End file.
